


Checking In (Jeremwood)

by rosalee_an



Series: Painted Murder [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Ryan, Fake AH Crew, M/M, jeremwood, nit much so of a fahc jeremy hm, painted murder, street artist!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: another quickie of my fahc jwood au, painted murder. j just wanted to see if his boy was ok after a heist.





	Checking In (Jeremwood)

It had been a long week. Getting the news from Ryan that they had a heist out of state. Jeremy wouldn’t be seeing his partner for a week, even up to a month, he couldn’t bare it. It was a mere thought at one point, but now that it’s actually happening, it led to more thoughts. What if Ryan gets hurt and never knew? What if he’s kidnapped? What if The Fakes finally get to Ryan about Jeremy?

Now that he noticed that The Fakes were back, from the recent robbery that was caused by Mogar, he couldn’t wait till Ryan gave him the ok to meet up with him. But that never came and Jeremy started to get scared. Did Ryan get hurt? Was the Vagabond finally put down. He called him but doubted that he would pick up because past times he would answer but say that he couldn’t at the moment, but Jeremy hoped. Besides it was right after a heist, it was downtime.

“Jeremy, I can’t right now-“ Ryan said softly, he was tired, which was expected.

“Ryan, I just want to know what is going on, what happened? I’m worried and I just to see you.” He interrupted, not giving a care in the world if Ryan was by the crew, he was desperate, but God help Ryan if he hung up on Jeremy right now.

He heard Ryan shuffle, getting up and exiting the penthouse and into the hallway. “I, uh, I’m sorry that I haven’t called you. We’ve been busy with uh well, injuries- Which I’m fine! Nothing too bad,” Ryan hesitated that last bit.

“Ryan, I know you’re hurt, you always end up with something. I’m meeting up with you, normal spot. If you don’t show up I’m gonna end up at the penthouse door.” Jeremy hung up on Ryan, who grew panicked. He knew he was gonna end up meeting Jeremy, but he had to figure out how he would get away. He contemplated on just leaving right then and there because he knows that he can’t come up with fake excuses. Ryan took a deep breath and walked off from the penthouse door. The Fakes would be looking for him in a few hours.

*

Jeremy jumped into Ryan arms as Ryan got off his motorcycle, “Watch it J, still sore.” He pecked at Ryan cheek and he was let down. Now that he thought about it, he did miss Jeremy’s presence. Now the crew made him happy, but Jeremy, wow, he gets absolutely smitten.

Jeremy started patting down Ryan, searching for something to prove Ryan wrong, his injuries. He knew he found one, well that actually caused pain, when Ryan hissed when he patted at it. It was where his arm met his chest. Jeremy bickered at Ryan to make him show it to him. Ryan shoved his shirt to go over his shoulder, a freshly stitched up wound was there.

“What I tell ya, always something Haywood.” Jeremy put his hands in his jacket pockets.

“To be fair, I wasn’t completely lying. It’s taken care of, courtesy of Lindsay and Fiona.” Ryan chuckled as he put his shirt back correctly.


End file.
